When viewing 3D video images, eyes move following depth changes of a subject in the 3D video images.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses detecting a scene change in 3D video images and allowing for smooth depth transition at the time of the scene change.
PTL 2 discloses that when plural video content items are displayed on a mufti-view screen, a video content item designated by a user is displayed in 3D while a video content item undesignated by a user is displayed in 2D.